The new life of an assassin
by joyoflife236
Summary: Katara Ookami lives in a world where teenage benders are assassins
1. Chapter 1

Katara I have something for you.

What?

Just a letter.

Who from?

School.

Mine or yours?

Yours.

Give it here and leave I don't want you involved.

Fine, whatever, I still don't understand what is so special about this school of yours.

_Katara opened the letter that she thought contained another assignment, but no low and behold it contained a promotion from student to teacher. What the hell. She really had to teach the losers in that blood bending class. Who else got promoted? There was a list of new teachers at the bottom lets see here…_

_**Katara Ookami … blood/water bending**_

_**Toph Beifong…..metal/earth bending**_

_**Zuko Ryu ….lightning/fire bending**_

_Really that's it I thought that azula girl would've made the cut for sure. Eh whateva… I really wish I went to a normal school, I could have friends, a life, actually do something with my music._

**Staring longingly** **at** **the** **keyboard in her room she got up off the bed and started to play. Just the simple tunes that came to her head. Little did she know her brother was sitting outside her room recording. She stopped playing so her brother ran quietly into his room across the hall. This girl was gunna be famous and he was gunna help. Katara put her hair in a messy bun and threw on some clothes. She needed new clothes, as she debated weather to go to the mall, walmart, target, or the flea market down the street someone rang the doorbell. Katara looked out her window to see the neighbor kid, what was his name….? eh it wasn't all that important if she forgot. So after grabbing a pair of boots her jacket and her keys she set off to go get money from her brother, because for whatever reason he had all the money.**

Sokka!

What?

I need new clothes give me some money.

**Sokka pulled out his wallet and gave 200 dollars to his little sister. Then went to go see who was at the door.**

Hey Aang.

Hi Sokka is Katara here?

Why?

Well I saw her motorcycle in the drive way and figured she must be here.

Ugh, listen kid I like you but you come over here everyday looking for my sister you have asked her to three of our school dances and she has said no why do you keep coming because frankly it is starting to creep her out.

Okay then I'll just go.

**Just then Katara walked up to and out the door not acknowledging the two boys, jumped onto the motorcycle put on the helmet started the bike and rode off to the target. When she got to the target she hopped off the bike and walked inside stopping only for passing cars and people.**

Hey do you need any help?

No I can find clothes on my own.

Well if you need me my name is Suki.

_Suki… where had she heard that before…. Ugh this is going to bug me until I figure that out if she was a bender she would be earth… but… no she would have known me… maybe she goes to my brothers school.. now who did he talk about, Ty Lee, Mai, Jet, Aang, Hhan ,Hide, On Ji. And that one other girl… ugh this is gunna kill me I guess I'll ask her._

Suki, wait.

Yes?

Do you know anyone named Sokka Ookami?

Yeah… why do you ask?

Your name sounded really familiar I know you don't go to my school so I figured my brother must have talked about you.

Oh so you must be Katara. Sokka has talked about you… I can see the resemblance now… yeah, he say's you're an amazing musician.

Really? Its more of a hobby than anything really.

Oh he also says you don't have many friends.

How nice of him.

Would you like to hang out with us later today? you know if you want to.

Umm I have to see if I can I don't think I have an assignment I might come.

Well okay then are you sure you don't want me to help you?

Uhh… okay you can help.

Great! So what's your favorite color? I think you would look good in red or blue.

Uhh… blue black white and silver are the only colors in my wardrobe and my school dosen't like me to wear anything else so go with those.

Okay, you got it just wait here… oh what sise are you? 4, 5,… 7?

I'm a 4

I thought so.

**Suki ran off in search of clothes and Katara noticed she was standing in front of an accessories display. She looked over all the acessorices in the case and decided on a ring with some black stone and two immatation sapphires. This was only 9 dollars and it could easily be transformed to make a good weapon. So she grabbed it. Right as she did Suki came back with her arms full of shirts, pants, skirts, dresses all in blue black and gray.**

Okay I have a lot of things here and I think you'll like all of them. So go try them on and let me see I don't get to do this that often so humor me please.

**Katara took the pile and the first thing she grabbed was a graphic tee with a polar bear on it with a grey and blue skirt, she put it on walked out of the dressing room where Suki told her to twirl then shook her head so Katara went back in the dressing room and threw the rejected out fit over the door. This little pattern continued if neither girl liked the outfit Katara would throw it over the door suki had grabbed so many out fits that didn't fit Katara at all but there were a lot of spot on outfits too. Epically one midnight blue dress that had a black and silver dragon twisting around the body as Katara tried that on she got an email saying her next assignment would start a week from now, which meant Katara could go hang out with Suki.**

Suki it turns out I can hang out with you after all.

Great! Okay we have a bunch of people coming there's Sokka, me, you, Ty Lee, Mai, Jet, Aang, Hhan ,Hide, On Ji, and I think there is one other kid, dang what's his name OH YEAH! Zuko Ryu.

I know him he goes to my school.

Cool you'll know someone besides me and Sokka.

Thanks for helping me but I have to go I'll see you tonight, okay?

Yeah I'll see you then Katara.


	2. Chapter 2

**Katara got home to see Sokka unloading some plants from the back of his truck covered in dirt.**

What are you doing Sokka?

I bought some plants for a project at school.

Oh … well I met you friend Suki at target today.

Really?

Yeah she invited me to hang out with ya'll tonight and I said I'd go.

Cool. So what did you get? And where's my money.

Here and all I got was normal clothes not really and different from what I usually wear just new oh but I did get this ring.

**Katara held up her hand to show her brother the ring she bought that was now comfortably on her right hand index finger. She needed to finish it so she could continue wearing it but that would only take like twenty minutes.**

Wow, that is a really cool ring how much did it cost?

About 9 dollars.

Cool well I need to finish unloading this stuff we can talk later kay?

Sure I'll be in my room if you need me.

**Katara went upstairs to her room and flopped onto her bed flipped open her laptop checked her email to see if they were going to give her anymore news on the assignment, but no there was an email of congrats from Yue. Sighing Katara turned to her work table took off her ring, dismantled it, put it back together so that the black stone would easily swivel around to where the point faced up then she wrote on a sticky note that she needed to get some knock out potion from school when she went back. Katara's phone started to buzz. She looked and saw that it was a text from Toph.**

Hey Sugar Queen how goes it?

Gud congrats on the promotion btw hby?

Ehh gud I guess the rents still want me to go to the norms school.

Hav fun with that.

Norms bug me, I no u gots some norm friends so no offense I think ryu has some too tho

Yea he does and some how r norms are all friends 2 weird rite.

Totally Oh yeas I heard the avatar.

No joke?

Nope hes like my age I think.

Cool well I gotta go get ready for hangin wif norms. L8r

_Katara was somewhat happy that they found the avatar because she was going to be the kids waterbending master but you know she really didn't need a kid hanging on her for however long it took him to master water._

**Katara put her ring back on and swiveled it around for a minute then put it in the locked position. She walked into her bathroom bushed her teeth, combed out the knots in her hair then deeming that worthy put on some makeup and went back into her room put on one of her old pairs of jeans, anyone who knew her really knows her would know that the rips and tears in these jeans weren't made in some mass produced factory they were made on one of her rougher assignments, she put on grey tank top and a midnight blue shirt over it ,both of these Suki had picked out earlier that day, She put on her midnight blue converses which also had some wear and tear from a previous assignment.**

Katara! You ready yet we're meeting at the Jasmine Dragon in ten minutes and I need to go pick up Suki and Aang is coming with us.

No he's going with you I'm riding there on my own.

Fine whatever be all solitary. I'm leaving now you should too.

Okay.

**Katara grabbed her jacket and keys and Sokka's tossed his to him and then the pair left. Sokka turned grudgingly towards Aang's house, while Katara rode off down the street. Sokka knocked on Aang's door and just stood there waiting for someone to come to the door. Aang opened the door said bye to his… well said bye to Guru Pathik and walked to Sokka's truck.**

So Sokka, Suki told me Katara was coming with us to the Jasmine Dragon.

She is she just left.

Oh…

Yeah.

**Sokka turned on the radio to get rid of any more conversation. Turning into Suki's driveway he got out of the truck to go get her. Right when he got to the door Suki walked out in factory shredded jeans a light green tank top, dark green hoodie, and black leather ankle boots.**

Wow Suki you, you look amazing.

Thank you Sokka that's what I was going for. Where's your sister I thought she was coming with us?

Oh she went by herself something about my truck being to crowded. She gets claustrophobic sometimes that's why she has a motorcycle.

She has a motorcycle?

Yeah.

That's sooo cool! I had no idea I honestly didn't think she was a motorcycle kind of girl.

Oh look were here.

**Sokka parked right next to Katara's motorcycle which was sharing a spot with some one else's. The trio walked in to see Katara at a table with Mai, Ty Lee, some other kid that they guessed was Zuko and Jet. Katara was talking to the Zuko kid in rapid Korean. Maybe the school they went to was for the socially challenged. When Sokka, Suki and Aang got to the table Katara and Zuko scooted closer together to make room for the three of them. The two of them went back to speaking Korean.**

(AN: just to ley you know the letters in parenthesies are the characters initials so you know who's talking. I'll have a list of the initials at the end of the chapter.) 

Hey guys. **(SO)**

Hey Sokka. **All the teens replied at once.**

So Katara what are you drinking?**(SO)**

Jasmine tea but its cold. **When she said this she pushed it at Zuko.**

What do you want me to do with this?**(ZR)**

Give it back to your uncle Zuko. **(KO)**

No I'm not getting blasted with fire you do it.

Fine but your coming with me.

**Katara got up grabbed Zuko's hand and dragged him towards the kitchen earning the two of them glares from Aang and Mai.**

So, Zuzu back to that conversation we were having before my brother came.

Oh yeah, so what assignment are those jeans from?

Umm… hold on. ** Katara lifted up her leg turning up the bottom cuff of her jeans to see the number 374 written there in black sharpie the number was also on the side of her converse. **374.

Kuzon?

Yep, North Korea. What about yours?

These are…**Zuko did the same thing Katara had. **257.

Dang Zuzu those are old.

Hey that was a good mission.

True I never thought I'd see that guy cry.

Well 'Tara you can be pretty intimidating.

Well thank you… now fix my tea.

Fine.

**Zuko grabbed the tea from her hands and in a matter of seconds it was nice and warm.**

Finally warm tea! That was all I needed. Lets go back I think the other people got here.

Okay.

**Zuko and Katara walked back to their table where they found there were too many people for both of them to sit down. Katara heard someone call her name and looked over to the next table to see her friends Yue, Toph, Haru, and Teo sitting there.**(An: I know Teo cant bend in the show but he can in my story so just deal kay?)**Katara grabbed Zuko's hand again and dragged him over to the table where the other benders sat and again this earned the two of them glares from Aang and Mai.**

Hey guys.**(KO)**

Hey Sugar Queen. **(TB)**

What's up toph? **(KO)**

Ehh.. not much so are those the norms you were talking bout?

Yeah I'm really glad Zuko came with us if he hadn't come that Aang kid would have been attacking me with questions.

Well I'm glad you came otherwise Mai would have been in my lap. **(ZR)**

So anyway what are ya'll doing here this place is filled with norms.**(KO)**

It was Teo's idea.**(TB)**

**Just then Zuko's Uncle Iroh got onto the stageand said it was time for the sweetheart/spotlight dance. Which is where the workers would shine spotlights onto two people and those two would have to dance together when the song started. The first spot light was on Sokka and Suki, the next was on some others that Katara didn't know, the third was on Katara and Zuko. Then the song started it was You and me by life house. Sokka and Suki were the first ones to start dancing they practically ran on to the dance floor. Zuko grabbed Katara's hand and pulled her out yet again earning them glares. Zuko wrapped his arms around Katara's waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.**

I have an idea. **(KO)**

What? **(ZR)**

Do you want to get Mai and Aang off our backs?

Yeah, so?

Follow my lead.

* * *

AN: AHHHHHHH! cliff hanger i shall leave you in suspense until... well i don't know i have the flu so i'll have some time on my hands.

read, review, send me packages i'll give you cookies when i get over this flu

REVIEW! :D


End file.
